From Heartbreak to Happiness
by Cloudff7yaoi
Summary: Cody's heart is broken can a beautiful blond mend it. SLASH Cody/OC please read and review.
1. A new student

No lemon. I will probably write like the "missing scenes with lemon" after I complete the story. This is the first chapter, please read and review .  
Anyway, this takes place The beginning of the second semester at sea. The twins just turned 16.

-text-means thought

(text)means sound

"Woody please stop with the classic rock, I cant breathe. I am trying to finish the homework. It's getting late." Cody exclaimed in a forceful whisper.

"We haven't even started school yet how can you have homework?" Woody whined.

"I was just getting an early start," a very quite knock came a tap tap tappin. Cody moved all of his books and papers out of the way and went to the door. He opened it slowly. Standing there was a Bailey who looked deep in thought.

"Cody we need to talk."

"Whats up Bailey?"

"I had a long conversation with err.. someone and I found something out. Are you in love with me?" Bailey had a pained expression.

"I err.. uhh. err. but. um ya. err... uhhhhhhhhhhh" Cody turned a deep red.

"Its ok I love you too.." she was quickly interrupted by Cody "Really this is the happiest moment of my life I love you so much. We can finally go on a date!" Cody jumped up and down wildly.

"Cody calm down let me finish. I love you, but as a friend. I consider you like a brother. Would you want to date your brother?"

"Um no." he sneered, " But Bailey I love you I've never felt this way before..."This time Bailey interrupted Cody.

"Cody you will never be my boyfriend. I'm sorry alright I just don't see you that way. Please understand." With that the door was slammed ending the conversation. .

" Woody get the **** out right now. Zack's doesn't have a roommate so go bunk with him tonight!" Woody had a look of surprise he couldn't believe the scene he had just witnessed, and that Cody had actually cussed. He gathered his stuff for the night quickly and hurried off to Zack's cabin.  
Cody looked around and began to cry. Never in his life had he felt emotional pain so deep. The world felt as if it was crashing in upon him. He was so sad he didn't even clean up the cabin or pick up his books. The cabin was a mess and normally he would have scrubbed it spotless, but tonight he figured who cares. He didn't even change out of his clothes. He just laid on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

(.BEEP.) Cody picked up the alarm clock and tossed it out the porthole. He didn't bother changing he just grabbed his books and papers. He had a few minutes before class so he headed down to the sky deck to watch the new people coming in from New York. It was a new semester so new students would be coming on board. He thought maybe there would be a cute new girl. He sat for a while watching the new students register. Some of the girls were cute but not as cute as Bailey.-ERRRRR Bailey-

He ordered a Banana Fofana smoothie from the smoothie guy. He was glad he had saved up money over the summer so he wouldn't have to work this semester. As long as Zack didn't get a hold of his debit card, and even if he did he could never guess the pin. He was about top leave to go to class early when suddenly he saw the most beautiful hair he had ever seen. It was long and Blond and perfectly moisturized. Then he saw the face. It was gorgeous. He was awestruck and he felt his cheeks blush crimson. Then he looked at the rest of this mystery person and he realized something. The girl he was checking out was a boy. He blushed even deeper. Then something really freaked him out. He still thought the mystery boy was gorgeous despite his sex. Cody had thought certain guys were attractive before but had never actually been physically attracted to any of them.

He was so deep in thought he didn't even realize the young man had walked right up to him.  
"Hi my name is Michael. Whats yours?" he said in a slightly feminine voice.  
"I am uhhhhhhhhhh............. co co co co coddd..."(WAAAAA) The horn signifying the start of class blasted as did the smoothie all over Cody.  
"Nice to meet you Coddd I'll see you in class!" Michael looked down then smiled. He took off quickly. Cody just stood there so many things racing through his head. He realized something, the front of his pants were very tight. -Was that why he smiled- cody thought looking down at his "Tight" pants.-or is it the fact I am covered with smoothie.(WAAAAA) The second horn blasted "dang it I am late for class."

As Cody walked in he was happy to see that tutwiler(sp?) had returned to teach again. Moving towards his seat he scanned the room. The first person he noticed was Bailey sitting in the front. He quickly looked away. -errrr- It hurt so much. Cody scowled deeply and took his seat. (THUD) A wad over Paper hit Cody in the head.

"CODY!CODY!," Zack shouted.

"What do you want Zack! Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Cody stated heatedly at first then flatly as he finished the sentence.

"Sorry I just wanted to know why you got goop all up your front."Zack chuckled. Cody hadn't even changed his shirt he had just kind of wiped the smoothie off. He looked at the person sitting next to him and his insides flared. It was Michael. He sat and smiled at Cody. He then turned to Zack and smiled just a little more.

"I think I met your brother. He seems to not be having a good day. My name is Michael. Whats yours?"

"My name is Zack and yep that's my Brother Cody. Hes just sad because his pretend girlfriend broke up with him." Zack said actually trying not to make fun of his brother, it just came off that way. Cody was up and on top of Zack with his hands going for Zack's throat in moments. Zack was a little stronger than Cody. So he easily pushed his brother off him. Lucky for both of them Tutwieler was engrossed in preparing for the new semester. By the time she looked up they were back to they're seats.

(DOOTDOOT DOOT DO)"London Tipton coming through!" London flamboyantly flouted."Yay me!" London had just one semester left since she had actually got some credits the semester before with the help of Cody and Bailey.

School was a blur. Cody couldn't concentrate. Sometimes he was just so sad he could cry, other times he felt completely empty. Just to add to the confusion every time he thought of or looked at Michael he didnt feel sad. In fact he felt great, but this confused him more.  
-I do not like boys- He looked over at Michael who was playing with his hair. Cody could feel his pants get tight.-But I definitely like Michael, So maybe I like at least one boy. I think I am OK with that-

"Hey Michael do you want to check out chicks with me at Easy Squeazy after school?" Zack asked the new blond.

"Sure bud, is your brother coming?" Michael flipped his hair to get it out of his eyes.

"No hes all sad because bailey had to go and open her big mouth!" Zack eyed Bailey angrily.

"I just wanted to set things straight. I didn't know he was all crushing over me. I thought he was just weird not stalking me, but if he was that in love with me he needed to know the truth!" Bailey said to Zack

"Not at bedtime, the night before the first day of classes, and you could have been nicer. From what I heard from woody you pulled his still beating heart out of his chest while waiving a pitchfork. Then sacrificed it to the god of pain!" Zack was dark red.

"Hey Ya I don't care. Michael I would love to go to the smoothie stand with you after school." Cody interjected into the conversation.

"To look at girls right Cody?" Zack said with a suspicious smirk meant to be a joke.

"Ya to look at girls!" Cody and Michael shouted at the same time.

"Wo wo wo I was just kidding don't get so excited." Zack smirked that cute little smirk of his. Meanwhile class was getting toward the end of lecture. So Zack decided to take a nap while Cody just alternated from giving dirty looks to Bailey or staring at Michael.

Yay I fixed the first chap. Second chap will be up soon like less than a week. Mabey there will be a kiss not sure yet. Please review 100 of you read and ony 1 reviewed wtf. If you think it sucks tell me why. Also I need factual help. How do I spell Tutwieler etc... REVEIW


	2. Checking out girls?

Once again:

Thank you to those who did review I apreciate it. I need feedback if you think it sucks tell me why. If you like it tell me why. Sprouse_fan is a good author check his writing out its good. Some of it is really, really sad and disturbing. But hey, thats ok because he does it in a way that's not glorifying. Please review. Wasnt talking crap about other writers. There really is some good slash in this section and on this site. Just was put off by some of the weirder ones, but I just wont read those. Thank you to all the writers who put time and effort to write and make these stories that keep me from going crazy.

(Text)-denotes sound

_text_denotes thought

"Where is Cody, he said he would meet us here?" Zack asked.

"There he is over there, he changed his clothes." Michael Stated rather smoothly.

Zack gave Michael a raised eyebrow look._huh whats going on here?_"I was wondering when he was going to do that. I can't believe he walked around with smoothie all over him, all day long. That is so not him. Bailey must have really gotten to him."

"What got to whom?" Cody was wearing blue dickie shorts and a baby blue t-shirt.

"Nothing got to nobody. Hey isn't she hot?" Zack pointed to an atractive blond girl.

Zack didn't even bother looking up. He just started in for the kill. " Hey baby, how ya doin?"

If he had looked up he would have realized that niether Cody nor Michael looked at the the girl. Instead they were looking at each other.

"I like your clothes Cody. They look really cute on you."

"Cutttttttttt!" _He just said my clothes are cute. How do I feel about that_

Cody had his answer pretty quickly as his pants started to get "tight" again.

Once again Michael just looked down then smiled "Do you have a studdering problem or is that just around me?"

"No I dont have a studdering problem, its just that these feelings are new to me."

"What kind of feelings?" Michael said with a smile.

_Seriously what is going on here?_ Zack thought as he walked into the scene after being rejected for the umpteenth time. "Hay guys you didn't even help me on that one what the heck?" He eyed both young men suspiciously then just blew it off. " What about her? What do you think of her Michael?" Zack pointed at a cute brunette.

"I think I can get a date with her right now." Michael walked up to the girl while Zack turned to talk to his brother

"Whats up with you two, are you guys like nerd buddies or something? Did you know him from somewhere before?" Zack's eyebrow almost touched his fore head.

"It feels like Ive known him forever."Cody was red and hadn't realized it yet.

"I think someone has a nerd crush. What did he like invent particular acceloration or something?"

"It's Particle Acceleration Zack. And no he didn't, I just think he is really cool. The way he acts is cool, the way he walks is cool, and his hair is cool." Cody's pants started to get really tight again. By this time Zack's eyebrow had reached its limit.

"It's ok Cody. Its cool just don't tell me about it."

"About what Zack?"

"I told you guys I would get a date. Look, tonight at the smoothie counter." Michael held out a piece of paper with something written on it, " Bam! Am I the man or what?"

"Good job buddy you have to teach me how to do that." Zack looked at Michael with a smile.

"Well the first rule is stop with the lines, and stop trying to impress them. Did you really drop an anchor on propeller?" Michael asked

"Ya I did isn't that cool, and I didn't even have to pay for it. Ha!" Zack's smile was from ear to ear.

"It is kinda impressive I guess. But I'm not a girl. So it doesnt help you out does it." Michael said as he winked at Zack. Zack smiled knowingly and looked at his brother who had a rather odd expresion on his face he looked as if he was about to shoot someone.

_Why am I so angry. I'm not jealous am I. Jealous of who? That stupid girl. I don't care if she has a date with Michael. ERRR I do care. Stupid (deleted for rating). I don't want him with that stupid evil errrrr..._

"Earth to Cody is anyone home?" Zack waved his hands in fron t of his brothers face.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"Was it about Bailey because you looked pretty pissed off?" Zack had a look of concern _Cody has been acting really wierd today_

"Actually no I wasn't thinking about her. Wow I haven't even thought about her since class. Thats wierd."_Michael_ Cody looked over at Michael and his stomach filled to the brim with butterflies. _I thought I was in love with Bailey but she never made my stomach or the other place feel like this._

"I'm surprised you got over it so quickly. You were pretty obsessed with her bud. I thought for sure you would be like you were this morning for at least a couple of weeks. I mean you looked like ..." Zack smirked his trademark smirk.

Michael interjected, "I think he found someone else to be obsessed with. But I got to go get ready for my date. So you boys have a fabulous night." He waved at the twins as he walked away.

"Fabulous? Cody did you hear that? He said fabulous, you think he plays for both teams?" Zack was checking out girls.

"Ya I think he does, but thats OK. I don't have a problem with it. Do you?"

"No, not really I just don't want to hear about it." He smiled at his brother and the both of them left it at that.

Zack was looking at girls as they passed by. Cody never took his eyes off Michael. _Does he know? He has to know, but he has a date with a girl tonight. God he is hot. Look at those jeans. His shirt is so cute. His Hair I just want to run my hands through his hair. I think I have to sabbotage that date._

Thank yall for reading I know the chapter is short. The more reviews I get the more I will write. Give me feedback. I need ideas. How should I continue with the story. It definately needs more conflict but that can come later im just setting stuff up right now.


	3. A chat with Bailey

_thought_

(sound)

'quote inside quote'

Bailey stood outside Cody's room not sure what to expect. She walked up to the door and knocked. Cody answered the door.

"What's up how have you been?" Cody asked

"Pretty good are you ok?" Bailey replied

"Ya I'm doing pretty good right now.. I was pretty bad a couple of days ago. But I am doing fine and dandy now." Cody had a cute smile on his face.

"I just wanted to come by and apologize to you. I didn't mean for things to go the way they did. Like I said I care for you a lot. I love you like a brother. You're like an awesome friend. Really I do want you to be my friend. I thought you were going to hate me."

"You know Bailey its fine. I was infatuated with you. I don't know if that's what love is like, or if its something even deeper. I think in the last few days I started to understand that it is something a lot deeper. You know like Love is actually an emotion that you can physically and mentally feel." Cody Looked at Bailey and smiled.

"Wow Cody that's really cool. But I have to ask you a question. What happened at the smoothie stand the other night?"

"Well I had decided that I was going to sabotage Michaels date. At first thing went smoothly. I knocked the smoothie guy out with Zack's Sock. I had a Uniform of Zack's. My plan was all set up. I was going to put laxatives in her smoothie. I had several flavors for each smoothie she could have ordered. But when I got to the counter to serve them, Michael knew something was up instantly. He just looked at me and said, 'I know you don't work at the smoothie stand Cody. You know I've heard all the storys. You and your brother are notorious. Cody-Chan no baka' Then he just left with the girl. At first I was really sad and thought he wasn't going to talk to me again."

"How come you're not sad sounds like things went as bad as a two rooster fighten over a hen."

"The last thing he said to me was 'Cody-Chan no baka' In Japanese that means [Cody you idiot]. But the idiot part isn't what has kept me smiling when you ad -Chan to someone's name it means that you really care for them."

"Cody do like like Michael?"Bailey looked surprised.

"Ya I do, a lot." Cody looked like a tomatoes.

"Does that mean you don't like girls anymore?" Bailey had the smile of enjoyment a girl gets when asking boys about liking boys.

"No I still like girls, but I definitely like at least one boy. I think other ones too, but I really like Michael. I haven't talked to him since the smoothie thing. I think he's tried to come over but I just ignored the door. I'm trying to get up the courage to go talk to him. It's just weird for me you know. This is a lot to process"  
"No Cody I don't really know. But I can tell you that I think Michael is cute. You two would make the cutest couple. Get off your but right now and go over to his cabin. Now scoot" Bailey shooed Cody out the door.

_What am I going to say to him. I just have to act natural. What the heck is natural? This is so new to me. I am a smart articulate guy. I'll just find the words. Why does my stomach fell like this._ Cody rubbed has rather strange feeling stomach. Then he felt the warmth of the cheeks and could tell they were a bright red.

Michael's cabin wasn't too far and Cody was quickly at his door. He knocked very gently afraid to bother Michael. Michael answered the door with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Cody How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. There was something I wanted to talk to you…"

Michael quickly interupted,"Wait I want you to meet Ashley the girl you tried to poison."

"I didn't try to poison her."

Michael dissapeared for a moment, and came back with Ashley hand in hand. Smiling and laughing.

"Nice to meet you Cody. Wow you're cuter than Michael said. Don't worry about the smoothie thing. I thought it was kind of funny. I wouldn't have found it funny if you had succeeded though." Ashley Laughed and played with Michaels hand.

"Ashley could you go hang out with Bailey or someone for a minute I need to talk to Cody."

"No prob babe."

Cody looked a little despondent." Well I was coming up here to ask a question. But it looks like you already got someone so."

"Are you talking about Ashley? She's just my friend. I've actually had my eye on someone else since I got on the boat."  
"I think you know who," Michael took Cody's face in his hands and rubbed Cody cheeks. Then he went right in. Cody had never experienced anything of this intensity in his entire life. He had good kisses before with Barbara. But this was on another level. Then it was over. Cody tried to lean in for more. Michael just smiled and said "Cody Martin there is nothing more in this world that I want than to be your boyfriend. Come in and we'll talk about it."

Gotta stop there to keep the rating ^- ^. Thank all of you for reading. I love feedback. I love ideas. Help me delop the story it would be greatly aprecciated. Let me know what you think please. It take like 30 seconds a minute to review. Anyway you are all awesome. More to come.


	4. It's a bright sun shiny day

_thought_

(Sound)

Please review.

Cody was very quite when he snuck back to his cabin. He didn't even wake Michael when he left. Luckily he had experience sneaking around at night and made it back to his room without running into anyone.

_Wow that was pretty awesome. I can't believe Michael has to deal with pain because of his disease, but he seems to manage. Multiple Sclerosis can be very debilitating. I love him so much I don't want him to hurt at all._

Cody laid down and looked at the clock it was 4:21 A.M. Only a couple more hours till he had to get up for school...

(BEEP)(BEEP) Cody was up and ready for the day he was showered and dressed and out the door. He let Woody sleep in knowing he would be woken up his own really loud alarm clock. First he had to go study for an hour. All of his homework was done but he was working on other projects that weren't always school related. He sat with his laptop and books and went about his work. He was almost done when someone walked up and poked him on the shoulder. When he turned around he saw that it was his brother.

"What up little bro."

"Ha ha Zack what are you up to today?" Cody turned back to his work,

"Not much, I gotta little question. What where you up to last night? I saw you come out of Michael's room at like 4 last night." Zack sat next to his brother.

"WE JUST talked." Cody could feel his cheeks burning.

"I have something to do right now, but when you're ready to talk let me know." Zack gave his brother a tap on the back. He started to walk away.

"Wait Zack what were you doing out at 4 A.M.?"

Zack simply smiled, and then walked away.

_ I wonder what Zack knows. He'll be cool with it. He has been my brother for 16+ years now. He's a good brother most of the time_

Cody was finished with his work so he went to go get breakfast. When he went to pay for it though his card was declined.

_Darn it Zack! Good thing that card only had part of the money on it. Not much._ Cody had figured his brother was going to try to spend his money again. So he had a system set up. He just had to go grab the other card. When he got to his room he was relieved to find it undisturbed. With none of the traps he had set broken. The real relief came when he got his breakfast which was now cold. He sat down to eat and to his happy surprise so did Michael.

"Wow. You look cute in the morning. I'm barely awake right now," Michael yawned," I bet you've already been up for an hour. So when are we going to go on this date you were talking about?"

"I was thinking of cooking you dinner. I don't have much to work with in a cabin, but I make do. My fettuccini alfredo with regiano parmesan is awesome. Do you like Shrimp, Crab, Chicken, but oh my lobster is the best though."

"Lobster and shrimp sounds good could you do that," Michael's stomach grumbled and he started eating his breakfast.

"I could do anything to you… I mean for you. Ha ha Freudian slip!" Cody looked at Michael right directly at him. He felt like he could see Michael's soul behind his beautiful green eyes.

"I have an idea what we could do after you make me dinner. There is a dance coming up and I want you and me to go as a couple. I know you might be scared because of homophobia, but almost everyone on the boat adores you for one reason or another. I really don't think we have anything to worry about." Michael said very slowly and thoughtfully.

"I would love that actually. It is on Friday night correct? "Michael nodded yes," At first I kind of had those fears about what everyone was going to think. I think anyone who really matters will still care about me no matter what. The only people I'm afraid to tell are my mom and dad. I really don't know how they are going to react. I know that they will still love me no matter what, but I know things will be different with my dad I just don't know how they are going to be different. " Cody looked a little scared.

"It'll be ok babe. I promise I will be right here through everything. I know we're kinda rushing into things, but you make my stomach tumble. I've only ever had that feeling once before and that was because I had a crush on an actor named Jole Srouse. It's funny you kinda look like him. Anyway I'm ranting. The point is I want to be around you, I love you. I can honestly say I have never told a girl or boy that I've dated that I love them. My plutonic _girlfriends _ya, but not anyone I've dated. I've always refused to say it. With you though its just perfect. I Love you Cody Martin."

"I love you too Michael uh,uh,uh… What is your last name any way?" Cody felt embarrassed he didn't know his boyfriends last name.

"It's Bolton…"

"Like the singer? HAHAHAHA. Have you ever seen Office Space?" Cody was laughing really hard.

"Yes and it's not funny. The movie is but not people laughing at my name. No I wasn't named after him. No I'm not related. I've had a lot of people make fun of me because of it. People have enough to make fun of me. I was named after my dad and I'm proud of that." Michael had a deep scowl. Cody had stopped laughing. Michael looked like Cody had hit a raw nerve.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Cody felt really bad. He hadn't meant to hurt Michael's feelings.

"I didn't either. My last name's not Bolton. I just watched Office space last night." Michael stopped scowling and laughed.

This time Cody was scowling, "Ha Ha, So what is your last name then?"

"My full name is Michael Clifford Landon. That's my real name this time." Michael was still laughing.

"Michael Landon. I like the way that sounds on my tongue. How old are you? Wow it's weird how little I know about you."

"I'm 17 and I'm a senior. I'll be 18 on August 6th. I'm from Palmdale, California. I live with my mom. My dad died when I was really little. I am really named after him. So I guess its Michael Jr. When I was little people called me MJ. I really did hate that, but that was the least I got picked on for. People don't really call me that anymore. Only my mom calls me that anymore."

(WAAAA) "Darn it, it's time for class." Cody snuck in a kiss even though they were in public. Cody had actually started enjoy his new found self. It had been a part of himself he had denied for a long time. He was also enjoying the fact that the guy he kissed was the cutest guy on the boat, and he was all his.

On his way to class Cody saw his brother going the other way in a hurry. He tried to say what's up, but Zack didn't even seem to notice.

_What is Zack up to? I know what I was doing last night, but what was he doing? I'll worry about that later. It's time for school. I love school almost as much as Michael. Mmmmmmm… Michael_


	5. The morning of the dance

Many thanx to the-potter-punk. help with ideas and gramar and flow was very much aprecciated.

"There you guys are. What is up with you two? You've been avoiding me for 2 days now. Why have you both been avoiding me? Zack, while I have you here, what were you doing out at 4 in the morning the other night." Cody said as he walked up to Bailey and Zack.

"Well Cody, ummmm..." Zack looked at Bailey as if he needed her permission to talk.

"Me and you're brother are dating. The other night he was in mine and London's cabin. We didn't do anything we just talked." Bailey stated.

"Ya it was wierd. Me and Bailey talked all night. It was really cool. Then bailey asked me out and I said yes. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, it just that I didn't know how you would react. You were in love with Bailey, and I never want to make you feel bad, unless you deserve it. "Zack looked at Cody with a cautious smile.

Cody was a dark shade of red and look like he was about to blow his top.

"Why would I be mad? The only thing I'm mad about is that you guys were avoiding me. I think it is really cool that you two are together. I'm relieved that Zack wasn't up to something that night..." Cody looked at his brother and smiled. Then he proceeded to kick Zack in the shin as hard as he could.

"You're lucky I already have someone. You know the deal. The most pathetic twin gets the girl. You just took her… Never mind"

"Wait you already have someone. Who? "Zack interrupted.

"You haven't told him yet Bailey? Wow thank you for respecting my privacy." Cody looked at the young lady.

"Zack, Michael and I are dating. I think I love him."

"YOU AND MICHAEL ARE DATING!" Zack yelled out loud.

Everyone on deck looked at the 3 students. Zack and Cody both looked very embarrassed. After a moment everyone stopped staring and went about their business.

"Well little brother, even though I think that that is really gross. I have to support you no matter what. Does this mean that you like switched sides? Or have you always been like you know?"

"No Zack, I still like girls I just realized I like guys too. I've always liked both, I know that now. I thought you knew about me and Michael."

Zack walked up to his brother, "You know I'll always be your brother no matter what." Then he gave Cody a big hug squeezing him hard enough to cause a little pain.

"I love you too Zack, you are a good brother. Thank you for being cool about it. Some people have families that throw them out of the house when they find out their family member likes guys. What do think mom and dad are going to think?"

"Mom will be cool with it, but dad I don't know how he will react. He does have gay friends though." Zack looked down at his shoes as if they had the answer he was looking for.

"I'm going to tell them on Sunday. I wish you guys would be there."

"We'll be there bukkaroo. I'm sorry I avoided you too. So how are things going with your boyfriend?" Bailey asked.

"Really good, I am going to make him dinner before the dance. Then we're going to the dance as a couple." As Cody finished saying this Michael came over with an angry look on his face.

"No we're not going to the dance. I just got back from getting tickets. They said that I couldn't take a guy as my date. I didn't know if they just thought I was trying to get the cheaper price for a couple, but then the stupid #$%^ said something I couldn't believe. She said 'This is a family ship. We can't allow to young men to go together. It is immoral, and would send a bad message to the rest of the students.' It took everything I had not to smack her."

"Hey it's OK calm down. I'll just talk to Mr. Moseby. He'll fix everything for us. He has lots of gay friends. The lady you talked to is just a temp while Connie is off for the month." Cody said to Michael and grabbed his hand.

"We should go right now before class…"

The two young men walked to the lounge and up to Mr. Moseby's reception desk. Cody rang the bell twice in quick succession. To Michael and Cody's surprise a blond lady appeared instead of Mr. Moseby.

"Miss Klotz?" Cody was eyed with surprise, "Where is Mr. Moseby?"

"Mr. Moseby is in Boston taking care of an emergency at the Tipton, for Mr. Tipton." Miss Klotz said.

"Wait how did he leave the boat he was here two days ago? And we haven't docked anywhere." Cody said with a questioning smirk.

"He left on a helicopter. I don't have all day to sit here and chat. What do you boy's want?" Miss Klotz stated matter of factly.

"Well, Miss Klotz whoever is filling in for Connie as the activities director won't sell us tickets to the dance to go as a coup…" Cody began to explain but was cut off by Michael.

"Uhh, Cody this is the lady that said she wouldn't sell me the tickets." Michael interrupted.

"I'm still not going to sell two guys a ticket to go as a couple. I can sell you individual tickets or you can get girl dates. I absolutely will not sell two boys tickets to go to a dance as a couple that is immoral,and dont even try to come as a couple anyway I'll be shaparoning the dance." Miss Klotz smiled fakely.

As mad as Cody was he just wanted to get the tickets and be done with it. Then he got an Idea.

"It's OK Michael. I just won't go. Just get tickets for you and that one blond girl." Cody looked sad.

"All right babe." Michael looked really hurt. Michael went to Miss Klotz and got tickets for one boy and one girl. He and Cody walked to class in silence most of the way. Until Michael stopped Cody and looked him in the eye. "What the heck? Do you not want to be my boyfriend. I really wanted to go to that dance with you. And what blond girl are you talking about?"

"I'm still going to the dance with you. She said that she would not let two guys go together." Cody looked at Michael who looked confused.

"Huh?"Michael asked out loud.

"It's simple I'll just go as a girl. I think I can pull it off."Cody smirked.


	6. Yay Me! Staring Cody Martin

Chapter six is up finally Yay. Sorry it's so short. Chapters 7 and 8 will be up soon. Sorry about the wait. I am going to write 7 this week hopefully and then Chapter 8 will be the last chapter. I have asked a good writer who goes by the-potter-punk to do the ending because he has such awesome writing. Thanx for reading more to come soon I promise. He helped quite a bit with this chapter. I am giving him Co-author credit. He expounded my original copy and I think he did a good job J

Cody knocked on the door softly. _Oh my gosh what am I about get myself into_ The door abruptly opened and there was London.

"CODY! Yay! Are you ready for your makeover?" London happily shouted.

"Ye, I guess." Cody said nervously as he eyed London who seemed particularly excited as she ushered him into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Well the first thing we need to do is pick the right dress for you. I will let you have any one of my dresses, and any piece of jewelry from my box. I'll even let you borrow my Louis Vatton hand bag, but you have to star on the next episode of YAY ME! Staring, London Tipton. Woody says we should do like a whole before and after. Are you game?"

Cody thought about it for a minute. "Ok but when is the next episode? I'm going to be pretty busy today." Cody said not feeling entirely sure about the prospect of appearing on Yay Me in girls clothing, again!

London smiled "Its right now silly!" she laughed. Cody looked around and realized that London's web cam was on, and Woody was sitting behind the computer.

Cody looked around and realized that London's web cam was on, and Woody was sitting behind the computer.

London walks in front of the camera and her theme music started to play. London sang along and did her little dance. When the music finally finished London sat down and began the show. "Hello Everybody out there, Welcome to Yay Me, Starring London Tipton with Me London Tipton." she explained the situation to the audience, and then introduced Cody who walked in front of the cameras as she stood up to start the makeover.

"Take off those clothes silly. Here's the first dress. We are going to let the audience decide which one you're going to wear to the dance." London handed Cody a black Chanel from the spring 2009 line. Cody embarrassed stripped to his boxers and then put the dress on. London and woody both laughed.

London pulled a clothes rack closer and pulled out a black dress. "okay Cody, you have to take off those clothes." she said handing the dress over, Cody's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Oh don't be silly its just me, you and Woody!" Cody looked around and pointed to the camera's.

She ignored his protested and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Cody stopped her and pulled off his shorts on his own and slipped the dress on. "This dress viewers is from the Chanel 2009 spring line, you've probably saw me wearing it at some ball you weren't at!" London said as she smiled to the camera allowing Cody time to fix the dress

London smiled, and Woody laughed from behind the computer, and said, " Londonfan241 says: Something is missing and the boxers screw up the shape on his hips."

London stepped back and look him over "Well done londonfan241, your right, but I think I can fix it. Cody will come over here?" she commanded. She whispered something in his ear. At first Cody's eyes bugged out and he stepped back and gave her a *are you serious look. She dismissed his worries and pulled him back whispering and eventually the look on Cody's face had softened. London then reached back to the rack and handed Cody several pieces of clothing and two large water balloons.

Cody went into the restroom. From the confined room Cody could be heard banging things around, and a "How the heck do you get this to strap." After a few minutes Cody reappeared poking his head around the door before rejoining London

"Ok how do I look?" Cody said in a hushed and embarrassed tone.

Woody eyes were bugging out of his head. "Wow Cody you are one of the prettiest girl I have ever seen! He said before adding "GayJoleSrouseLover1 says: That looks better, on to the next Dress!"

Cody slipped off the black dress and London handed him the next dress, It was beautiful red and Cody quickly changed into it and posed.

Woody looked up from the screen and said, "YayMe52 says: I don't think that one works." he paused and returned to the screen "Everyone is agreeing, better try the next one." Cody continued to try on all the dresses that London handed him until they came to the perfect dress. It was a very pale pink; it stopped just below the knees. Cody did a twirl, and smiled "This is the one!" he said knowingly.

Woody stood up and looked at Cody, "Well almost everyone on the board agrees with you, that is the dress you should wear." Cody blushed "I think it looks really good on you. Wow it is hard to believe that you are a boy. I think I'm getting as crush on you. Just kidding Cody I still like girls." He sat back down and hidden from view he emitted a loud farting sound and started to laugh uncontrollably.

London and Cody both said at the same time, "WOODY EWWW!" and wrinkled their noses at him, as he continued to laugh from behind the computer.

London thanked everybody for watching, and finished the show. Woody turned off the cameras and rushed off for his usual after show smoothie while Cody changed back into his normal clothes, and escorted London to the smoothie bar as well at a more subdued pace.

"Thanks for this London, I mean it! Cody said as he and London walked down the corridor. London just smiled "After I make dinner for Michael, I'll come back and change and you can do my make-up is that Ok?

She continued and her smile and nodded. "No problem Cody!

As they reached the sky deck, a thought suddenly occurred to Cody and he asked "Also why are you being so nice?"

London turned to Cody and giggled," I told you when we first did "Yay Me" I was going to get you into a dress." she replied still giggling, "Don't worry about my motifs."

Cody looked at her confused, "Do you mean motives?"

London just laughed again "That is what I said Motifs." they reached the smoothie bar and sat down next to woody who was already on his third "Gosh you're stupid for someone so smart. " Now what flavour of smoothie what do you want? I'm buying! "


End file.
